starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Anaxes
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Azure Sector | stelsel = Axum System | zonnen = Solis Axum | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 352 dagen | rotatietijd = 26 uur | klasse = | diameter = 16,100 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd tot arctisch | zwaartekracht = Normaal | terrein = Velden Bossen Bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = Anaxes Citadel | inheemse = Keffi | gemigreerde = Mensen (Anaxsi) 94% | taal = Basic | inwoners = 512 miljoen | hoofdstad = Pols Anaxes | munt = | staatsvorm = Democratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Anaxes Citadel 250px|thumb|Wullf Yularen Anaxes was een planeet in de Core Worlds die ook bekendstond als de Defender of the Core. Het was een sterk beschermde planeet die fungeerde als een militair bastion. De militaire traditie en het belang ervan op Anaxes was bijzonder groot. Ligging, klimaat & leven Anaxes lag in het Axum System als de vierde planeet rond de zon. De planeet telde een maan. Anaxes lag op de Perlemian Trade Route, niet zo ver van Coruscant en van Brentaal verwijderd. Anaxes kende een gematigd tot een arctisch klimaat met verschillende terreinen. De Keffis waren mooie dieren op Anaxes, die als rijdieren werden gebruikt. De Menselijke kolonisten van Anaxes werden Anaxsi genoemd. Samenleving Het Axum System kende twee bewoonbare planeten en drie bewoonbare manen, maar toch dacht niemand aan megacorporaties of industriële invloed wanneer de naam Anaxes weerklonk. De meeste Core Worlders dachten aan veiligheid en traditie, voorzien van een grote militaire macht en traditie die een groot deel van de veiligheid in de regio reguleerde. In andere stelsels was Anaxes een industriële grootmacht, maar in het eigen stelsel was de industriële macht van Axum nog groter. Veel plots van Holodramas volgden de lotgevallen van een held die uiteindelijk zou triomferen aan de marmeren stapstenen op de Grand Piazza van de Anaxes Citadel. Dat was een massief complex van scholen, laboratoria, veiligheidsdiensten, kantoren en archieven. Het was een derde van het Imperial Palace maar het was zeker bijna even rijk in traditie. In het centrum van de Grand Piazza stond een band van 40 meter met azuren stapstenen, die werd geflankeerd door gouden passages. De Sirpar Hills torenden uit boven de Great Plain of Anaxes en de Citadel. Anaxes was een rotswereld die voorzien was van specifieke planten met een rode kleur. De Anaxsi waren model-Core Worlders. Ze konden rekenen op eeuwenlange periodes van relatieve vrede en privileges. De economische macht van Axum deerde de Anaxsi niet echt. Zij genoten van hun militaire macht en tradities. Anaxsi zochten zelden andere oorden op. Hun sociale kringen waren afgesloten voor buitenstaanders, behalve voor wie zich had bewezen in dienst van de vloot. De terrassen in de Sirpar Hills boven de Anaxes Citadel waren bezaaid met residenties van families die de vloot zeer trouw dienden of hadden gediend. Enkele families die er hun residentie hadden, waren de Holts, de Ozzels, de Trommers, de Jerjerrods, de Wermises en de Banjeers. Hier waren gemotoriseerde voertuigen bij traditie verboden en reed men op de Keffis. De grootste importgoederen waren grondstoffen, consumentgoederen en verwerkt voedsel. Hoogtechnologische producten waren de voornaamste exportproducten. Geschiedenis De Anaxsi bewoonden Anaxes gedurende tienduizenden jaren. In de Pre-Republic Era heerste het Azure Empire op Anaxes' buurplaneet Axum. Het Azure Empire werd zonder bloedvergieten geabsorbeerd door de invloedsfeer van Coruscant, maar het had wel de fundamenten voor de Perlemian Trade Route gelegd. Anaxes fungeerde als scheepswerf en fortwereld van het Azure Empire. Anaxes werd een van de stichtende leden van de Galactic Republic in 25.000 BBY. Tijdens de expansie van de Republic bleef Anaxes dé plaats om schepen te laten aanmeren vanwege de Perlemian die men meteen kon neme nabij Anaxes. Zeven eeuwen voor de New Order bouwde de Republic de massieve Anaxes Citadel om de kracht en aanzien van de vloten bij Anaxes kracht bij te zetten. Anaxes was de locatie van het Republic Naval College en na de Ruusan Reformations werd dit hernoemd tot het College of Planetary Security Forces. Zelfs in eeuwen, waarin de centrale macht lang niet bindend was voor heel het universum, droomden veel officieren ervan om te gaan studeren op Anaxes. De planeet bracht talloze bekende Admirals voort en andere officieren. Admiral Wullf Yularen was afkomstig van Anaxes, net als de Holt familie en de crime lord Tyber Zann. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd het Anaxes War College System op Anaxes vastgelegd. Het First Army nam zijn intrek op Anaxes met Moff Trachta aan het hoofd van het leger, de Azure Hammer Command. In de Battle of Anaxes in 20 BBY vocht de Victory Fleet van Jan Dodonna en Terrinald Screed tegen de Bulwark Fleet van de CIS Commander Dua Ningo. De Republic behaalde er een mooie en cruciale zege door de Bulwark Fleet en Ningo te vernietigen. Dodonna en Screed werden bewierookt en kregen het Holt Cross als hoogste medaille op Anaxes voor hun bewezen diensten. Op het einde van de Clone Wars werd de Battle of Anaxes beslecht, een belangrijk gevecht dat een groot deel van de scheepswerven van de Republic blokkeerde. Het gevecht verliep in het voordeel van Admiral Trench, maar de Republic wist alsnog het tij te keren dankzij de hulp van Clone Force 99 en de Jedi. Tijdens de New Order werd er gestreefd naar het breken van de tradities en de macht van de Planetary Security Forces. Talloze officieren uit traditionele families uit de Core werden opzijgeschoven voor New Order fanaten. Maar ter compensatie maakte Palpatine van Anaxes de hoofdplaneet van de Imperial Sector Oversector, ook bekend als Sector Zero. Sector Zero stond bekend als een Sector waarin er zeer streng werd opgetreden tegen overtreders van de regels van de New Order. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War was op Anaxes nog steeds het Azure Hammer Command gevestigd. Die vloot was voorzien van de Whelm, een Super Star Destroyer en van 57 andere capital ships om Sector Zero te verdedigen. Twee volledige diepe scheepsdokken waren aanwezig in het stelsel. Tot de Battle of Yavin beantwoordden alle vloten aan Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik. Na de Battle of Endor waren er tal van fracties die Anaxes onder controle probeerden de krijgen. De laatste Imperial Commandant was Osted Wermis. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Bad Batch **A Distant Echo **Unfinished Business Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Essential Atlas, Grid L-9 *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Empire at War *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Anaxes Categorie:Azure Sector